Cielo y Tierra
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Lo siguiente que sé es que estamos tendidos en la hierba y que te ciernes sobre mí como si quisieses convertirte en mi único cielo. Y yo sólo sé que quiero que seas mi tierra, mi roca, mi refugio.


**Este fic ocurre inmediatamente después de que Inuyasha y Kagome (he visto el anime en versión original, no voy a llamarla Aome) destruyan al demonio-flor en el capítulo 10 del Kanketsu-Hen.**

 **Tengo mis dudas acerca del resultado final de este fic, pero bueno, aquí os lo dejo.**

 **Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y os traigo:**

 **Cielo y Tierra**

El aire de la noche por fin vuelve a ser respirable.

Kirara y Shippô ya no estornudan como si estuviesen gravemente enfermos, y Miroku y Sango se han quedado dormidos el uno junto al otro, como si no pudiese verles.

Yo he salido fuera, hacia el bosque, a buscar un sitio donde el pecho no me duela tanto, donde pueda sentarme y olvidar.

Y tú…

Tú me has seguido. Te dije que no querías dormir y te has negado a hacerlo tú para no dejarme solo. Aún tienes marcas en los brazos, allí donde ese estúpido demonio-flor te aferró en un abrazo mortal. Quiero sentir ira contra él, pero no me dejas. "ya ha pasado todo" me dices, y yo te creo. Quiero odiarte por no dejarme morir allí, entre flores de sangre, soñando –quizá por última vez – que ella no se ha ido. Que ni mil demonios fueron capaces de separarnos.

Pero no me lo permito, porque no es cierto. No he dejado de abrazarte desde que has llegado a mi lado, sin decir una palabra, a acompañar mi soledad y disipar mi dolor.

Hace apenas unas horas que has lavado la sangre seca de mis mejillas para descubrir que se humedecía de pronto. Hace apenas unas horas que, apartándome las manos de la cara, me has dejado llorar. Simplemente eso. No podías traérmela de vuelta, no podías hacerme olvidar, no podías recoger los pedazos de mi corazón destrozado. No podías hacer nada. Salvo acariciarme el pelo mientras lloraba en tu hombro, igual que un niño.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto desde que murió mi madre.

El dolor del pecho no ha desaparecido. Estoy cansado, muy cansado, pero me niego a cerrar los ojos.

No quiero verla.

Te tengo en mis brazos y sólo soy capaz de pensar en que ella ya no está. Tú lo sabes, y pese a todo te quedas conmigo, acariciándome el pelo. Mis dedos juguetean sin que yo lo piense con mechones de cabello negro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permites que te toque, con todo lo que te he hecho sufrir? Habrías sufrido menos de haberte ido con Kôga y su manada de lobos piojosos. Habrías sufrido menos si nunca hubieses arrancado esa flecha. Habrías sufrido menos si te hubieses negado a volver a través del Pozo.

Tienes las manos heladas. Sé que debajo de las mangas aún ocultas las marcas que te ha hecho ese demonio. ¿Por qué? Ah, se me olvidaba. No quieres preocuparme. Nunca quieres preocuparme. Te enfadaste cuando te lo dije, pero no sé cómo puedes ser tan fuerte.

Siempre has sido más valiente que yo, más generosa. Y yo… yo te lo he pagado haciéndote llorar, rompiéndote el corazón una y mil veces. Te juré que te protegería, y ni de eso he sido capaz.

Mis hombros vuelven a temblar, y alzas la cabeza, apartándome el pelo de los ojos mientras buscas mi mirada. No merezco que estés aquí conmigo. No merezco que te preocupes por mí. No soy lo bastante fuerte como para protegerte, no soy…

De pronto me besas. Mis ojos se abren como platos y tengo que apartarte para poder respirar, porque el corazón me ha dado un vuelco.

–Kagome, ¿qué…?

Vuelves a hacerlo. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. No muestras vergüenza ni repugna ante mis lágrimas, que vuelven a caer y te empapan la cara.

Y de pronto sólo sé que te necesito, te necesito con más desesperación de la que nunca he sentido. Y tú, sonriendo, me secas las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y vuelves a besarme, haciéndome olvidar que hubo una vez en la que mi boca perteneció a otra.

Mis dedos se enganchan en el borde de tu camiseta y la piel bajo ella me quema. Intento alejarme, pero tú me tomas la cara entre las manos para mirarme a los ojos. No sé qué has visto en ellos, qué pudo convencerte, qué misterio insondable ha hecho que tus ojos marrones brillen más que cualquiera de las estrellas que tanto te gustan de mi era. Que cualquiera de las estrellas que albergan ahora el alma de…

Me detengo y cierro los ojos. Un sollozo escapa de entre mis dientes apretados y agacho la cabeza. No me dejas. Tu frente en la mía me hace alzar la cabeza, y vuelves a besarme; primero en los párpados, luego en la frente y por último en los labios. Tu mano guía la mía hasta el lugar que había abandonado y la mantiene allí. Y entonces dejo de pensar. Dejo de llorar. Dejo de recordar.

Ahora sólo existes tú. Tú, tus labios, tu piel, tu pelo. Y mis manos bajo tu ropa.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estamos tendidos en la hierba y que te ciernes sobre mí como si quisieses convertirte en mi único cielo. Y yo sólo sé que quiero que seas mi tierra, mi roca, mi refugio, y por eso te atraigo hacia mí y te tumbo de espaldas. Las estrellas quedan detrás, pero se reflejan en tus ojos.

Mis dedos recorren ahora el valle entre tus pechos, rozando apenas la piel con las uñas. Tu cuerpo tiembla y tus párpados se cierran.

¿Te he hecho daño?

No puede ser, porque sonríes.

Te beso, una vez en los labios, mil veces más a lo largo de la mandíbula, hasta que puedo susurrarte al oído:

–Mírame…

Y concedes mi deseo.

Mis dedos cobardes se han retirado, y tú vuelves a llevarlos por tu cuerpo, guiándome como a un ciego.

Dioses, cuánto te necesito…

Ahora son tus dedos los que se cuelan entre los pliegues de mi ropa. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando tus yemas rozan la piel y esta vez es tu mano la que duda. Tus ojos buscan confirmación y yo te vuelvo a besar, guiándote como has hecho tú conmigo.

Aprendes más deprisa que yo, y pronto tus manos están en todas partes, sujetas a mi ropa, deslizando la tela por mis hombros, acariciando mis costillas, trazando líneas en mi pecho, bajando por mi estómago y entre mis caderas, bajando, bajando…

De pronto no puedo respirar y entierro la cara en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Mis manos aprietan tan fuerte tus caderas que por un instante temo haberte hecho daño. Te has detenido. Tus dedos aún me rodean, pero están quietos. Alzo la mirada y tu frente vuelve a apretar la mía, mientras con la mano desocupada me apartas el pelo de la cara. Si esta fuese una noche de luna llena, me lo habrías atrapado detrás de la oreja. En su lugar sujetas los mechones que has recogido contra mi nuca y me besas otra vez, despacio.

Y tus dedos vuelven a moverse.

Quiero volver a enterrar la cabeza en tu cuello y respirarte allí, pero no me dejas.

–Mírame –susurras, y casi parece que te ríes de mí, de mi mirada perdida, de mi respiración entrecortada.

El aire se me escapa, así que robo el tuyo, directamente de la fuente. Ésta vez son mis manos las que bajan, esta vez es tu cuerpo el que se estremece, tus ojos los que se cierran, tu aliento el que me falta en la boca.

–Dios –susurras y me parece oír mi nombre en el gemido que le sigue.

No quiero devorar tus palabras, así que abandono tu boca entreabierta para besarte el cuello, los hombros… me detienes, abandonas tu puesto un instante y te libras de lo único que me impedía besar cada centímetro de tu piel. La prenda cae y tus manos vuelven a tomar la iniciativa. Pronto estamos desnudos. Como las estrellas de tus ojos. Tus manos obran milagros. Tu boca de seda traza nuevas rutas entre mis labios y cada centímetro de piel. Te necesito, te necesito, y tus manos inquietas parecen estar en todas partes.

Pero yo no me muevo. No puedo. He encontrado esa parte de ti que un día me confesaste que nadie había tocado y no me atrevo a ir más allá. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No merezco ser el que descubra tus misterios, el que abra tus puertas, el que te guie hacia… ni siquiera sé hacia dónde se supone que debo guiarte. Por eso, aunque siento que podría perder el juicio si no te tengo, no me muevo. Ni siquiera soy lo bastante fuerte como para alejarme de ti y no volver a hacerte daño.

Me buscas y te evito. Mis dedos intentan distraerte bajando más allá de tus caderas y huyo de tu mirada, ocultando la mía donde sé que no podrás encontrarla; junto a tu cuello, en tu garganta, en el valle de tus pechos, junto a tu oído, en el nido de tu pelo…

Pero me encuentras, como siempre, y las estrellas de tus ojos desaparecen cuando te incorporas para volver a ser mi cielo. Me sonríes y tu pelo me acaricia las mejillas cuando te inclinas para besarme, mientras tus manos siguen buscando nuevas formas de hacerme perder la razón.

Entonces…

Mi respiración se rompe con un gemido que robas de mi boca antes de que vea la luz. Sólo te he rozado, sólo has abierto un poco la puerta, y ya siento que podría morir feliz. No avanzas. Me miras, y esta vez ni siquiera a ti te llega la cordura para sonreír. Y esta vez veo en tus ojos mi propia necesidad reflejada.

Debiera preguntarte si estás segura, si es esto lo que quieres… si soy yo lo que quieres.

Pero lo único que sale de mi boca es una súplica:

–Por favor…

Y concedes mi deseo.

Y ya no puedo quedarme quieto por más tiempo. Mis manos despiertan y recorren tus costados, sintiendo el movimiento de los músculos bajo la piel, el vaivén de tus caderas contra las mías. Tu pelo oculta tus ojos, así que lo aparto, lo enredo tras tu cabeza con mis dedos mientras busco cualquier atisbo de duda en tu mirada perdida, tus labios entreabiertos, tus mejillas encendidas.

No sé quién es ahora el cielo y quién la tierra. No sé dónde estamos, no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto y todas las dudas acerca de lo que dirás mañana se ahogan en ti, en tu olor, en tu pecho contra el mío, tus piernas rodeándome, tu cuello bajo mis dientes, tus dedos en mi espalda abriendo surcos que no sangran porque siempre has odiado verme sangrar.

Ya no sé si es tu voz o es la mía la que se alza en la noche, si es tu aliento o el mío, si son tus besos o los míos. Sólo sé que te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Y tu boca se hace eco de mis pensamientos.

Las estrellas estallan. La tierra tiembla y tú me retienes en ti, me envuelves, mientras tu nombre – _Kagome_ – escapa de mí como una plegaria.

Durante unos instantes me cuesta respirar. Cada movimiento envía un espasmo a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y elijo dejarlos pasar mientras entierro la cara en tu cuello.

-Inuyasha –oigo que me llamas, y recuerdo de golpe quién soy, dónde estoy y todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Y, aunque el dolor del pecho vuelve, ya no es tan pesado. El último espasmo me hace abrazarte con las fuerzas que me quedan, susurrándote al oído las palabras que ella no me dejó pronunciar. La quise, sí, pero te quiero a ti. Te quiero a ti, aunque no merezca que me correspondas como lo haces, porque te hice llorar, te hice sufrir. Y tú nunca te fuiste, nunca me dejaste.

Son tus manos las que me hacen alzar la cabeza –parece que al final fui yo el cielo y tú la tierra – y tus dedos los que limpian las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

Me miras a los ojos y siento que me perdonas.

Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que besarte.

Cuando despierto empieza a amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol gotean desde las hojas de los árboles y bañan tu rostro tranquilo. No quiero levantarme. He dormido sin soñar por primera vez desde hace días, y tu respiración está intentando acunarme de vuelta a la inconsciencia.

Aún no te has despertado. Tienes la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, enmarcando el hueco donde la mía ha reposado toda la noche, contra tu pecho. Te aparto un mechón de la cara y vuelvo a ocupar mi lugar sobre tu corazón.

Sé que, cuando los demás se despierten, vendrán a buscarnos. Sé que sólo estamos cubiertos por la piel de rata ígnea, pero me da igual. Cierro los ojos y acomodo mi cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Que nos encuentren.

Nada en este mundo podrá molestarme mientras sigas entre mis brazos.

 **No sé si tendría que haber subido esto… es la primera vez que escribo un categoría "M" y no sé qué tal lo he hecho. No sé si los personajes me han quedado muy OOC, o si sólo me lo parece a mí. Pero bueno, tengo excusa: esto ocurre poco después de la muerte de Kikyô, supongo que todos entendemos al pobre Inuyasha… ¿verdad?**


End file.
